Working with the Enemy
by samjax
Summary: Kaos and Spyro are stranded in a desert. Will they be able to work together or will their hatred against each other get them into even more trouble? Also is Kaos falling in love with Spyro or is he just plain crazy?
1. Chapter 1Teleporter From the Trolls

Somewhere deep in the CloudBreak Islands there was a fortress home to a gruesome, horrid, revolting,ugly, ittle creep known as Kaos. A dark portal master and the most hated person in all of Skylands. After another defeat of trying to destroy the skylanders and their greatful leader Spyro the dragon. Kaos was up in his room trying not to think about him because the purple dragon and the evil portal master can't stand the sight of 1 another. They're archenemies and a sight for sore eyes. After his head was cleared Kaos called to his faithful troll butler.

"Glumshanks I've got a new plan that I am positive will work get down here NOW!" Kaos shouted to his troll butler.

"What is it now Lord Kaos what could you have possibly summed up that would help you to conquer the CloudBreak Islands this time as if I even have to ask?" Glumshanks called to him.

"This new plan is 1 that will surley get rid of Spyro the skyloser dragon so that I Kaos will suceed in counquering the CloudBreak Islands for sure." Kaos announced.

"And how will this plan work exactly"? The butler asked in an uninterested tone.

"Well Glumshanks get down here before I decided to fire you!" Kaos yelled in a heated tone.

That comment made Glumshanks quiver with fear. The troll thought that if he got fired from his position as second in command then he would have to live alone. Him and Kaos had been friends all the way back to their teenage years and Glumshanks didn't want to loose his master and only friend.

The troll walked downstairs to Kaos.

"Yes Lord Kaos what is your new plan sir"? The troll questioned.

"I need you and the minions to build me a teleport device that will teleport that no good winged rat to a hot humid dusty desert ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!"Kaos ordered while evil laughing.

Glumshanks just nodded his head and went off to find the minions.

A half hour later they were done.

"All done Lord Kaos!" The trolls called.

Kaos walked to the throne room and gazed upon his new device. He then rubbed his hands together and smirked. For he knew nothing could stand in his way now. He then ordered his Evil Knight Minion to write up a message informing Spyro that Cynder had been kidnapped by his darklanders. After the arkeyan had written up the message Kaos made Glumshanks deliver it. Before he went out the door he called to his master.

"You know Lord Kaos how you always seem to obsess over Spyro I"m almost certain you like him!" The butler called before staggering out the door. That comment made Kaos steamed at his own servant.

"Not true Glumshanks that is certainly not true!" The evil portal master yelled after him. Kaos then walked over to his throne sat in it and waited for his second in command to return and his worst enemy to arrive.

"This is so not going to fail." Kaos thought. "Soon I will have eliminated my biggest threat and then all those miserable skylosers will fall. Then the CloudBreak Islands will be all mine ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha." The evil portal master laughed evily to himself.

In Wood Burrow

Spyro was watching Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy his 2 best friends playing together in the sun. With no sign of Kaos anywhere in sight. Glumshanks was hiding in a bush watching them scroll in his hand. The troll snuck over tied the scroll up in a ribbon and threw it into the air. The paper hit the purple dragon right on the head. Spyro was startled by the mysterious paper. Glumshanks made a break for it back to Kaos Kastle. The dragon undid the scroll and read it.

"Dear Spyro

I Kaos and my minions have captured your beloved dragon Cynder and if you want to see her back again come and get her.

Lots of love Kaos

p.s. ha ha ha ha ha "

Spyro looked like he was about to burst into flames for he now enraged at that little creep.

"That tears it Kaos this time you've gone too far you little twerp! " The dragon shouted. He then marched over to Kaos Fortress provoked.

As soon as he got there he was jumped on by the trolls tied up and placed on a platform with an x painted on it. Spyro struggled to get free, Kaos just stood there and laughed. Glumshanks was ready to pull the lever. The dragon flamed the rope and escaped. He then grabbed a piece of it tied up Kaos and spun him around. Kaos was then knocked into his butler who stumbled forward tripping the lever. The teleporter started up Kaos then got tied up with the dragon. The ray fired a blue beam. They looked at each other and gasped.

"Glumshanks what have you...!" They didn't finish the sentence for now those 2 were heading to the desert in Motleyville. Spyro and Kaos then eyes went wide with shock a joyful smile was then expresses on the trolls face.

"Kaos is gone Kaos is not here yes yes yes yes yes YES! I'm free from him and his schemes and plans woo hoo". Glumshanks then rushed downstairs and called the minions.

"Minions I have great news get in here now!" The butler shouted. Kaos minions came downstairs to what was up with Glumshanks.

Kaos minions walked downstairs and they were shocked to see Kaos second in command so happy.

"What's going on why are you so happy Glumshanks?! Questioned Copeland.

"Guys Kaos is gone and who knows when he'll be back so were free from his orders and demands." The troll announced happily.

"Woo hoo yes finally were free from his yelling at us and getting blamed for his failures this is great news Glumshanks so let's party!" Shouted Kaos Dark Witch Minion.


	2. Chapter 2 The Blame Game

The sun beat down on Motley ville like an axe to wood. Kaos and Spyro then apperared in the desert.

"Done!" They shouted as they finally finished the sectence they started to yell at Glumshanks.

"Oh great now look at where we're at Kaos!" Spyro shouted. "Were in the middle of Motley ville. So Kaos which way is it back to Skylands hum?" The dragon asked flaming the rope and freeing himself from his worst enemy.

Kaos just looked at him with an anger filled look in his eye.

"I think home is this way." He replied with a hopeful look pointing to the left." Spyro unfortunately didn't seem to agree with the evil portal master who's always trying to kill him.

"Nope nope no I think your wrong Kaos Skylands is this way." Argued the dragon pointing to the right.

"Excuse me Spyro but think I am right are you trying to tell me I don't know my way back home." Kaos growled at him. Then those 2 broke into a dueling duet song.

Kaos

"We're stranded in a desert

Far away from home

There's nothing here except

You and me we're all alone"

Spyro

"This horrible mess we're in

There's nothing we can do

Now we're going to fry out here

And it's all thanks to you"

Both

"If we weren't always trying

To always get our own way

If we weren't always fighting

This would somehow be a good day"

Kaos

"For us to get home

Theres one thing we can do

If you help me

Then I will help you"

Spyro

"We'll have to work together

To get outta here soon

I don't know how

Because you spell the word doom"

Both

"We both hate each other

And also bear a grugde

So let's get going

And try not to trudge"

"Wow we make a pretty good duet team." Spyro observed after the duet had come to an end.

For some reason Kaos smiled at him. For the first time he actully agreed with his archenemy.

"Yeah I guess we do." He replied with a smile.

"So I still say Skylands is this way." The dark portal master went back on their little argument.

"And just so we can keep an eye on each other."

Kaos then summond a pair of handcuffs out of dark magic. He slipped them on their wrists and locked them with a key.

"Alright then if your finished let's get going because Skylands isn't going to come to us." Spyro ordered. They started walking.

"Woah it's totally hot, dry and humid out here wooh." Kaos complained after 5 minutes. Spyro looked at him annoyed.

"Well Kaos we happen to be in a desert where it's technically hot, dry and humid what did you expect cold snow and ice?" The purple dragon questioned him with an angry look that pierced through the dark portal master.

"You know Spyro it's all your fault were stuck in this cactus sand covered baron wasteland." Kaos responded. Spyro then grabbed hold of the chain and yanked Kaos backward startling him.

"Woah hold up Kaos it is so not my fault we're stuck here it's your fault if you haden't tricked me like you did."

Kaos looked at him.

"Did you ever think not to read a note from me"? He asked. "If you haden't dragged me along I wouldn't be stuck here with you you little rat with wings"! Kaos spat at him. Spyro was enraged at him. The dragon took a leap at Kaos. Kaos then flew backward over a cliff taking Spyro with him. Their arguing continued on and so did they. Those 2 were locked together in a heated argument with insualts flying everywhere.

"I cannot believe you made me think you kidnapped Cynder and then you wanted to send me to a desert you ugly ungreatful little pipsqueak!" The purple dragon yelled.

"If you hadn't escaped from my trap we so wouldn't be here you no good squirt!" Kaos argued back at him. The arguing duo then tumbled over a cliff. Spyro obviously could fly unfortunately for Kaos he hit his head on a rock. Something inside in his brain clicked into place and he started to feel a little different.

Spyro stopped flying and flew down to him for he knew him and Kaos were enemies but that was no excuse not to be concerned for him.

"Oh that actually looked quite painful you alright Kaos"? He asked concerned.

Kaos picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Oh ya think that was painful I hit my head on a rock how do you think I feel Spyro!?" Kaos growled at him.

Spyro looked embarrassed by what he had said to Kaos.

"Sorry I just wanted to know if you were ok let's keep on moving." He suggested. Then they continued on in the sering heat feeling the hatred for each other build up inside them with each step they took.


	3. Chapter 3 Moments to Remember

Ever since Kaos got sent to Motleyville with his number 1 enemy Spyro the dragon Glumshanks was busy rearranging. By rearranging Glumshanks was taking all of his masters stuff and shoving it down into the basement. The troll closed the door and walked back upstairs doing a happy dance. An overjoyed smile was then present on his face.

"Woo hoo Kaos is gone he's been holding me back for years!" Glumshanks shouted happily. Kaos Evil Eruptor walked over to him overjoyed along with everyone else.

" Oh we so agree with you on that 1 Glumshanks will Kaos ever realize that all of his plans will never work. It's like he has a new plan everyday where does he get them all? "The evil lava creature questioned the butler.

"Who cares let's just enjoy him not being here and bossing all of us around like the little slaves that we are." Put in Conlan. The rest of the wilikin nodded their heads in response. "Well then hit it minions cause this is our perfect day and who knows when we'll get another one." Ordered Sunbright. Then the minions stared to rap another song but this time they had Glumshanks join them.

Sun bright

"It's been a fun time

Since our masters been gone

But we fear he'll be back

So we don't have long"

Everybody

"Because"

Archibald

"He's evil and cruel

We all hate his plans

There just simple schemes

To rule in Skylands"

Glumshanks

'We're just simple minions

While he's like the king

The 1 thing we know

He hates everything"

Evil Pyro Archer

"Kaos and Glumshanks

Their attempts have all failed

Cause thanks to the Skylanders

They both have got nailed"

Alistair

"But they'll never stop

Till they've reached that goal

The hero's of Skylands

Will put them in a hole"

"Ok that was awesome you guys your really good rappers." Glumshanks replied.

"We know right Glumshanks we've been taking lessons." An evil version of Gill Grunt replied. "So let's party! "

* * *

Night in Motleyville Kaos and Spyro were now covered in dust and trudging along. They were both completely out of breath and exausted.

"Well I think we can stop for the night." Spyro replied at last as he sat down.

"Thank you." Kaos said finally releived as he fell against a rock. "Now we should really get some sleep." He added. Spyro groaned.

"Uh I coulden't agree with you more and here I don't agree with you on anything." He said as he started to fall asleep. For some reason Kaos was having a really hard time falling asleep that night for the dark portal master was deeply lost in his thoughts. Thinking once again what his butler had said to him.

"You know Kaos how you always seem to obsess over Spyro I'm almost certain you like him." Glumshanks informed him, finally he spoke.

"You know Spyro I've been thinking about how we're always fighting and trying to do away with each other. I know we're supposed to be enemies but the truth is I... I love you Spyro. I've felt this way about you for a long time. I know you might think I hit my head on that rock harder than I thought and you might think I'm completely crazy about this but I really do love you." Kaos confessed to him. Spyro didn't hear all of it for he had fallen asleep right in Kaos lap. The dark portal master just smiled.

"Goodnight Spyro sleep tight." He replied. Kaos wrapped his arms around the dragon and drifted off to sleep with him thinking if they were ever going to make it back home.

"Am I really in love with my worst enemy or am I just crazy?" He thought.

* * *

**Authors note :Sleeping with the enemy hows that for interesting hun? The next chapters your going to laugh I assure you you will laugh .**


	4. Chapter 4 Complete Craziness?

The next morning in Motley ville Kaos and Spyro were still snuggled together like 2 peas in a pod. They were still handcuffed together, Spyro opened his eyes and noticed who was cuddling him. Kaos.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He shreiked. The dark portal master just looked up at him and grinned.

"Morning sunshine how'd you sleep?" Kaos asked politely. Spyro was completely confused.

"Oh there is definitely something wrong here. This is not the same Kaos I know. The Kaos I know would be yelling at me and saying how he hates me." The dragon thought. He looked at him.

"Um Kaos are you feeling alright?" Spyro asked concerned. Kaos was just completely lost. For he felt fine. Of course he did hit his head on a rock and something clicked into place. He looked back at the dragon.

"Of course I'm alright Spyro why wouldn't I be"? Kaos questioned him.

"Well." Replied Spyro as he unwrapped himself from him. "You were cuddling me."

"No no I was laying back trying to catch a few zs you were snuggling up to me." The dark portal master objected.

"Was not ! " Spyro protested. Kaos just looked at him with a slightly irritated look.

"Well maybe you need to be reminded of what happened last night". He responded as they stood up and stretched. "You fell asleep right in my lap and I didn't want to wake you so I just wrapped my arms around you and drifted off to sleep to. Simple as that." Kaos said with a smile. "Well we should get going were not back home yet, come on Spyro my new best friend. He replied happily. Kaos slipped his hand into the dragons and off they went. On a journy to get home.

"Yes some thing is definitely not right with him. Am I actually falling in love with the worst person in all of Skylands or am I just insane?" Spyro thought. The sun was high in the sky.

* * *

After 3 long hours of walking

Kaos and Spyro were covered in dust. Kaos felt his stomach growl he felt like he hadn't eaten in days. He looked thin and shriveled like an old apple, he also looked a little pale. Spyro wasen't much better than him. His paws were sore and cracked, his wings drooped. The dragon was even to tired to fly. His stomach also growled.

"Uh so hot and hungry and there's nothing to eat around here for miles." Spyro glanced to the right. Nothing. He then glanced to the left. Still nothing.

"Nope nothing editable anywhere." He finally concluded. But Kaos wasen't so sure.

"Or is there?" Kaos asked. He looked at Spyro hands trembling, eyes widen, mouth watering. He then summoned a knife and fork out of dark magic. He started to walk tword the dragon. Spyro started to back away he looked a little scared. He started to shake.

"Um Kaos why are you looking at me like that?" Spyro asked. Kaos eyes were playing tricks on him. For instead of seeing the purple dragon the dark portal master was seeing a nice juicy leg of turkey. He then licked his lips.

"Hum talking turkey don't run away I just want to a little taste of you." Kaos replied narrowing his eyes. Spyro flamed the chain and melted it. He started to run for it.

"Ah Kaos I'm not food the heats gotten to you your hillucinating!" He shouted as the dark portal master jumped Spyro and pinned him down. 1 of his eyes was twiching.

"Your mine now food and I am so going to enjoy eating you ha,ha,ha,ha," Kaos laughed. Spyro raised a paw and slapped Kaos right across the face. For he knew that Kaos had completely lost his mind and hopefully this would snap him out of it.

* * *

**Authors note what do you guys think of that Kaos completly lost it there for a minute. The heat so got to him. Your going to love the next part too.**


	5. Chapter 5 No longer Enemies but Friends?

After the slap across the face Kaos was then out of crazy town. Kaos looked down and noticed who he had pinned to the ground. Spyro looked back up at him.

"What just happened Spyro?" The dark portal master asked as he climbed off of the dragon.

"You went crazy Kaos you thought I was food, you tried to eat me." The dragon explained. Kaos looked guilty.

"I am so sorry about that, I guess I was seeing things." He apologized.

"Apology accepted Kaos, where are we by the way?" Spyro asked. Kaos looked around and noticed they were surrounded by trees. They were in Fantasm Forest. Night fell on Skylands like a hammer. Kaos climbed up a tree, and settled on a branch.

"Come on Spyro what are you waiting for get up here." He called to the dragon. Spyro wasen't so sure about this.

"So were spending the night up in a tree Kaos?" He called up to him. The dark portal master looked down on the dragon.

"Yeah Spyro we are unless you want to stay down there to get eaten up by the wildlife that lives in this forest. By wildlife I mean owls, bats, possums, rats." Kaos listed off creatures. Spyro started to shake. There was a look of fear in his eyes.

"Alright I'm coming wait for me! " He called. Spyro was up in that tree in less than 12 seconds. He wrapped his arms around Kaos, for he was a little shaken. Kaos just looked at him.

"Alright I guess I might have been exagerating just a little bit." He paused then continued. "You know Spyro I'm starting to think you like me." Kaos observed. The dragons eyes went wide with shock. He started to blush.

"What...what makes you think that Kaos?" Spyro questioned the nicer version of Kaos.

"Well Spyro I can give you some proof.

A. Our first night together you fell asleep right in my lap.

B. The next morning you were snuggling up to me.

C. You snapped me out of being crazy for trying to eat you.

And D. and D well I can't think of D right now but you get what I'm saying right?" Kaos asked.

Spyro was shocked to see that his worst enemy was actually right.

"Well I guess your right Kaos, I guess I do like you a little bit." A yawn escaped from him. " We should get some sleep." The purple dragon added.

"I agree with you Spyro this is actually the second thing that I've ever agreed with you on." Kaos was then silent for 5 minutes. Then he continued. "Hey Spyro?" He asked.

"Yes Kaos?" Spyro wondered.

"If I had to be stuck here alone with anyone I'm glad it's you." He responded honestly.

"I feel the same way about you." The dragon said as he drifted off to sleep in Kaos arms. His former enemy just smiled.

"Goodnight Spyro I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Kaos." Spyro answered back. Kaos looked up at the stars in the clear night sky, and thought about what those 2 had been through over the last couple of days.

"Do I really want to get back home, or do I want to stay with Spyro, the 1 I now love?" He thought to himself. Kaos then layed back and drifted off to sleep with the dragon once more.

* * *

On the easteren border of Skylands

Cynder was pacing back and forth waitng for her friends to return. For she had not seen her beloved dragon Spyro for 2 days, so she decided to round up the rest of the gang. Trigger Happy ran up to her.

"Yes Cynder you called?" The gremlin asked.

"Yes guys I did call you because I haven't seen my beloved Spyro in 2 days. Something happened to him I just know it." The female dragon replied, her ice blue eyes starting to tear up. "Don't worry we'll find him." Hex assured her dear friend.

"If I may this could only be the work of 1 person." Eruptor said.

"Oh really who?" Cynder asked.

"Think about it." The lava creature encouraged his friends.

"IT'S KAOS!" They all shreiked.

"That tears it were going to march straight over to that little shrimps castle and give him a what for!" Shouted Flashwing. They walked to Kaos fortress and banged on the door. Glumshanks answered it.

"Hi guys something wrong?" The butler asked. Terrifin walked over, grabbed a hold of the troll and slapped him.

"Don't play dumb with us Glumshanks wheres Spyro?!" He demanded.


	6. Chapter 6 Questions to Be Answered

Glumshanks rubbed the spot where Terrifin had slapped him. The troll could sense something was wrong.

"Kaos and Spyro are both in the desert in Motleyville " The butler replied. All of the skylanders looked shocked.

"What how the heck did they end up there?" Asked a surprised Rubble Rouser. The butler just smiled at them."Why don't you guys come inside and we can chat about this over some tea, shall we?" Glumshanks offered. Terrifin let go of Glumshanks and looked him right in the eye.

"Alright Glumshanks we'll stay but I've got my eye on you." The dirt shark vowed.

"Hey that's my line!" Eye Brawl shouted his big blue eye tearing up. Guilt like a pointed, painful thorn tugged at Terrifin.

"I'm sorry Eye Brawl".He apologized. The giant smiled.

"Ok I forgive you." Eye Brawl said. The Skylanders followed Kaos second in command inside. The troll closed the door behind them. The Skylanders and the Swap Force had a seat in the chairs along with Kaos minions and wilikin. The greebles joined them. Kaos's butler called to Dewberry the wilikin.

"Dewberry could you get us some tea?!" Glumshanks called.

"Alright coming right up!" He called back. The trolls explained what had happened.

"Lord Kaos once again had congered up a new plan. He made the trolls write up a letter to Spyro, informing him that you had been kidnapped." A grenade general enlightened them looking in Cynders direction.

The purple dragoness had a look of fire in their eyes.

"Oh I'm so going to destroy that little faker of a portal master when I get my claws on him. I'll make him pay!" Cynder shouted.

"You see guys Master Kaos made us build him a teleport device that would transport Spyro to a desert. Unfourtunaely Spyro escaped tied up Kaos, spun him around knocking him into me. I then stumbled forward tripping the lever, and then boom those 2 are now in Motley ville." Glumshanks responded truthfully.

"So bring them back!" Ordered Magna Charge.

"What no way with Kaos not here we're free to do what we want. By that we can party!" Shouted Sai Kaos elf witch who was clearly over excited. Dewberry walked through the door carrying a tray. On the tray sat cups of tea,sugar and cookies.

"Here's you guys tea and cookies please help yourself." Offered the wilikin.

"Yum smells delicious what kind is it?" Asked the goldling skylander Sprocket while taking a cup.

"It's raspberry." Replied Dewberry with a smile.

"Well it's delicious your good Dewberry." Chill said taking a sip.

"Thanks you guys should come over more often." The wilikin sugessted.

"Hey here's an idea why don't you guys just teleport Spyro back here, and leave Kaos their to parish and fry." Sugessted Scorp. All of Kaos minions eyes went wide with shock.

"You know guys that's not a bad idea, we'll have to keep that in mind." Said Kaos Evil Missile Minion.

"Yeah Kaos tourcers all of us and he's "Dictator of Skylands". Added his Dark Witch Minion.

* * *

The next morning in Fantasem Forest Spyro was thinking about what had happened to him and Kaos over the last 2 nights. The nights that those 2 had spent together. Over the last couple of days ever since Kaos hit his head on that rock. Him and Spyro have gotten closer and closer in their new relationship.

"Hey Kaos wake up." The dragon said nudging him. The dark portal master woke up surprised.

"Uh what happened I didn't do it." Kaos replied. He turned his head to the right and noticed his new best friend.

"Good morning cupcake I take it you had a good night"? He asked. Spyro just looked at him.

"Something wrong?" Kaos wondered. The dragon looked at him with conceren in his red eyes.

"Kaos what you said to me the other night, did you really mean that?" He asked. His old enemy just looked puzzled.

"What did I say to you?" Kaos wondered even though he already knew what the dragon was talking about.

"You said you loved me remember?' Spyro asked. Kaos already knew what he was talking about, but he pretended not to.

"Nope that doesen't sound like me, this sounds like me. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha, yes tremble Skylands tremble like you've never trembled before ha. That sounds like me." Kaos replied happily. Spyro didn't look satisfied. He grabbed Kaos by his wrists and pulled him closer.

"Your lying I know it, Kaos look me in the eye and be honest. Are you falling in love with me?" The dragon asked.


End file.
